What's in a Kiss?
by emeraldblood9
Summary: When Leon tells Merlin that he doesn't understand why people like kissing so much, Merlin is shocked. There is only one way to teach Leon exactly what is so good about kissing.


**What's in a Kiss?**

Sir Leon sat by the fire and looked up at the moon as he took another mouthful of wine from his wineskin. He was just starting to feel the pleasant and relaxing effects of the hearty beverage. Their quest had been a successful one, and that always had the rewarding outcome of making him feel contented and at peace.

On the King's orders, Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine had accompanied Merlin to one of Camelot's outlying villages in order to use the young physician's skills to treat some of the villagers for an illness. King Arthur's manservant had been working with the court physician for nearly ten years now and had learned much about the art of healing. Merlin's skills, as well as his knowledge of herbs and their remedial values, were able to cure the affected citizens and raise morale within the Kingdom.

Tonight, they had made camp in the woods on their way back to the city. It was a cool night, but the men sat around the fire keeping warm. Leon grinned to see Gwaine and Percival becoming more and more intoxicated. Both men, like Leon, were also in good spirits after their recent success. Gwaine had ensured that they had plenty of wine on this journey and right now, he and Percival were getting through it as if it were simply water.

Leon had also allowed Merlin to engage in some drinking. Even though King Arthur did not always permit his manservant to join in, Leon would be concerned for the young man to miss out, especially when he had done so much for the village dwellers. As he looked over the camp fire at the young servant, he noted that Merlin was taking his time with his wine, sipping at it slower than the others. He was watching the boisterous knights with a smile on his face.

Gwaine and Percival's conversation focused on the previous night in the village, specifically the tavern they had visited, and even more specifically, the young ladies they had met there.

"My lass was so sweet," Gwaine cooed. "She had raven, black hair, piercing, blue eyes and lips like an angel… but she kissed like a devil." He raised his eyebrows provocatively and laughed.

Percival hooted with laughter before responding in a laid-back voice. "My one was pretty as a peach and she kissed me longer and harder than I've ever been kissed before."

Leon was unimpressed. "Do you hear yourselves?"

"What's the problem?" Gwaine asked confused.

"Did these young ladies not have names? You appear to be referring to them as possessions… '_my lass'_ and '_my one'_. It is disrespectful," Leon explained.

The two other knights looked to each other rolling their eyes and laughing.

"Lighten up, Sir Knight," Gwaine told him.

Leon looked toward Merlin and saw the young man holding back a laugh. The older knight smiled at himself, realising he was on the verge of ruining their fun, and he relented. "Okay, I will not say another word. You may continue your_ intelligent_ conversation with no further interruption from me."

Gwaine and Percival continued their review of the ladies kissing prowess.

"_Galiene_…" Gwaine emphasised her name, looking at Leon with a twinkle in his eye. "She was incredible. You should have seen how far she stuck her tongue down my throat."

Leon scrunched up his face and looked over at Merlin for support. The dark haired man smiled and shook his head a little. Leon could tell that this conversation was not bothering Merlin the same as it was him.

"Same as Bronwen," Percival responded. "Her tongue was practically tickling my tonsils."

"Oh, Jesus…. That's enough!" Leon glowered. This was making him sick. "I think the two of you need a cold bath. There was a lake down the other side of that hill we passed. Go and cool down, boys."

"It will be freezing," Percival complained.

Leon looked at the other knights firmly. He was in charge here as the most senior knight, they could obviously tell he was no longer joking.

"Let's go," Gwaine said pulling Percival to his feet. "Let's leave Sir Killjoy here to calm down a little."

The two men stumbled off together casting filthy glances back over their shoulder toward Leon.

Once alone with Merlin, Leon relaxed again a little. He looked to the other man and tried to smile. "I apologise for my outburst, Merlin."

"It's not a problem," the young man reassured him.

He could see Merlin watching him carefully, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Leon sipped at his wine trying to regain the serene feeling he had felt earlier.

"Could I ask you a question?" Merlin asked tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"Why did that upset you so much? I mean… you know what they're like? They were just fooling around."

"I know." Leon pursed his lips together and thought for a moment. His reaction _had _been a little bit over the top. But for some reason, the other two knights had touched a nerve and he could not quite put his finger on why. "Did you not think their discussion vulgar?"

Merlin laughed. "Well… they could have been a little bit more diplomatic… but they were only talking about kissing. It isn't even like they were discussing bedding these women."

"Hmm," Leon thought aloud. "I suppose I just don't get the whole _kissing_ thing."

Merlin frowned, "What do you mean you don't _get_ it?"

"I don't understand why people like kissing so much. It's a mystery to me."

"You don't like kissing?" Merlin seemed shocked.

"Well… I mean, a sweet, sensible kiss can be nice, but as for all of this stuff with open mouths and tongues and what not… it all just seems so wet… and… messy."

Merlin exhaled a breath of surprise and cocked an eyebrow. "Messy kisses are often the best kisses."

"Don't tell me you're as bad as those two," Leon sighed. "You do not kiss like that, do you?"

"Of course I do," Merlin laughed. "How else would I kiss? How do you kiss?"

"The proper way," the older man explained. "A gentle press of the lips is all that is required. I do not feel it is necessary to attack the other person's face with your own." He scrunched his face up again at the image.

Merlin sat across from him with an expression of disbelief on his face. "What if you start to want more than a gentle kiss? What if you want to get more... carried away?"

Leon started to feel a little embarrassed. Discussing this with Merlin was starting to feel uncomfortable. Leon had not had much experience with kissing. He had courted a few ladies and had only ever kissed them lightly. The ladies who he took to his bed had mainly been one night stands from the tavern. He always had relations with these women, but there was never any kissing involved.

"Look, I am just not an admirer of kissing in that way, okay?"

Merlin nodded but Leon noticed the man chuckle to himself and roll his eyes. The senior knight was feeling irritated. He was starting to understand why Merlin got under the King's skin so much.

"What?" Leon asked frustrated.

"I just don't think you have ever had a _very good_ kiss before."

"I have had many good kisses,_ Merlin_. Not that it is any of your business. You have most likely not even kissed a woman."

"I have," Merlin threw back and then added, "Loads."

Leon could see the confidence behind Merlin's words. He was telling the truth.

"So because you have kissed lots of women," Leon raised his voice a little. "You think you are a better kisser than I am?"

"I _know_ I am a better kisser than you," the servant challenged.

Leon was becoming increasingly agitated. "I very much doubt that, Merlin."

"Care to place a bet on it?"

"You don't have any money."

"Well… we won't bet money then. If I win… and I am the better kisser, you have to convince Arthur to give me a day off."

"And if I win," Leon played along. "You have to bring my breakfast to my room for me… for a week."

"How am I supposed to do that when I am already waking early to bring Arthur his breakfast?"

"You will have to work that out."

"It doesn't really matter, anyhow," Merlin smiled assuredly. "I will not lose."

"Fine. You're on!" Leon took a long drink of his wine. He thought for a moment, his lips quirking up in a smile. "Merlin?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to prove who the best kisser is?"

They laughed together as they realised there was no obvious way to judge their bet. The tension between them appeared to melt away.

"We will go to a tavern," Merlin suggested. "We will find a girl, ask her to kiss us both… and she can judge the best kisser."

"Absolutely not," Leon replied. "What girl in her right mind would do that? And besides… it is uncivilized." Leon could see Merlin's competitive nature shining through. The dark haired man was determined to win this bet. No wonder he and Arthur carried on the way they often did. The King was also very competitive.

Merlin thought for a minute and then looked mischievously toward the knight. "We could kiss each other… show each other the way we kiss… but we would have to be honest about which one we liked more."

Leon blinked at Merlin. "Kiss each other?"

"Mmm," Merlin gave a cheeky smile. "We could settle this right now."

Leon laughed loudly. "I'm sorry, Merlin, I haven't had enough to drink for that."

"Then have another drink," Merlin urged him.

"You're serious?" Leon had been sure Merlin was only kidding around but the young man seemed committed to his suggestion.

"I'm serious," the dark haired man waited.

"No, Merlin," Leon said with conviction, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He looked away and tried to compose himself. When he looked back, the younger man was smiling over his wineskin. He raised his eyebrows at Leon suggestively.

"No," the knight repeated with an amused grin. They both shared an awkward laugh.

"That's okay," Merlin reasoned. "I suppose you are courageous on the battle field… but when it comes to matters such as this… you are just as cowardly as the man who runs from a fight."

Leon could see Merlin was trying to manipulate him, using the suggestion that the knight was a coward to goad him into agreeing with the terms of the bet. Even though he knew that Merlin was baiting him, he could not help but to take the bait. He detested being called a coward.

He looked over at Merlin and the two men stared boldly at each other.

"Come here," Leon gestured with his finger for Merlin to come over and sit next to him.

Merlin laughed as he stood up and Leon was sure the other man now sounded a little nervous. As the servant sat down close to him on the log, he felt the unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling of nervousness in his own chest.

"You go first," Merlin directed with a smirk.

"Why do I have to go first?" It felt kind of strange with his face so close to Merlin's like this.

"Because your kiss will be the opening act," Merlin playfully responded. "My kiss will be the main event."

"Is that so?" Leon could not help but to give a small laugh of embarrassment. Was he really going to go through with this?

Merlin smiled at him and waited looking down at Leon's lips.

"This feels a little strange," the knight admitted looking at the other man's mouth. He could not imagine for one minute, leaning in and performing the intimate act of pressing his lips to this man's.

"It's okay", Merlin smiled flirtatiously at him, and then added teasingly, "I won't bite."

Leon laughed nervously again. "You better not." The older man sat for a moment contemplating this.

Kissing…

Merlin...

_Kissing Merlin_…

"Anytime you're ready," Merlin invited with a smile, letting his tongue glide quickly over his top lip…and Leon noticed… Merlin _did_ have some pretty kissable lips.

Leon decided to close his eyes and just do it. He held the younger man's chin in place, then leaned down and touched his lips to Merlin's. It didn't feel bad… just odd.

Leon moved his lips ever so lightly over the other man's, kissing him once and then pressing a little harder for a second kiss. He moved his face away, opening his eyes and looking at Merlin. The dark haired man's eyes were still closed and they fluttered open slowly.

"Well?" Leon asked apprehensively. "What did you think?"

"It was… a very good start," Merlin answered carefully. "It certainly leaves one… wanting more. But… is that really it?"

"That's it."

Merlin touched his own lips gently and smiled. "I loved the feather light touch of your lips, it was so teasing and tantalising, but it definitely needs a follow through."

Leon felt so unusual. Merlin was telling him that he liked the touch of his lips. He elbowed Arthur's manservant good-humouredly. "Alright, Merlin… if you know so much about it… show me your kiss."

Merlin grinned at him and he was reminded of the ease in which they often spoke to each other. Would they ever be able to feel that again? Sitting here together like this, Leon felt so unsure.

Merlin's hand moved to rest on Leon's thigh. The older man looked down at it before meeting Merlin's smiling eyes. "You ready?" the dark haired man asked quietly.

Leon gave a small nod. Merlin moved in close to the knight's face and murmured, "I'll start slow."

Leon shut his eyes and felt Merlin's soft lips upon his once more. The other man's mouth opened ever so slightly and Leon immediately noticed the feeling of suction between their mouths. How was Merlin doing that? It felt… _good_. Really good. The knight was impressed already. Merlin's mouth moved against his, slowly at first and then faster. Leon imitated the action, parting his own lips a little and breathing through his nose as Merlin was doing.

Merlin pulled away gently keeping his face close to Leon's, "Do you like this so far?"

Leon could only nod. What did Merlin mean by _so far_? Was he going to do more? Did Leon want more?

_Yes… he did!_

Merlin's hand tightened on his thigh and his mouth met Leon's yet again. This time Merlin's lips pressed much firmer to the older man's and his mouth opened to capture the knight's lips in his. Leon gasped as Merlin started to kiss him heatedly, his pulse sped up and he instinctively returned the kiss, opening his own mouth as he had never done before and enjoying the feeling of Merlin's hot mouth against his own.

And then… Leon felt himself becoming very aroused. He had never been aroused by a simple kiss before. Although… this was certainly not just a _simple_ kiss.

Merlin moved away again, keeping his face near to the other man's.

"That was pretty sensational," Leon said, surprising himself.

Merlin laughed, "And we haven't even really started yet?"

"What?"

"I like how you're kissing me back." Merlin's hand rubbed over his thigh. "I think you are a much better kisser than you thought you were."

"You think so, huh?" Leon raised an eyebrow, turning on his charm.

"Definitely," Merlin grinned looking at Leon with desire. "For this next part," Merlin's voice sounded deeper than usual. "You're going to feel my tongue in your mouth. It might get a bit wet."

Leon's usual disgust at such a suggestion was replaced by intrigue. The thought of somebody's tongue in his mouth had always seemed wrong. Right now… he almost craved it. "Wet, hmm? Show me." He hardly recognised his own lust filled voice.

He was completely committed to this now. His brain was no longer doing all the thinking for him. Another part of his body started to take control. Leon felt relieved. It was nice to give his brain a rest, it was always trying so hard to control everything. In this moment… he was losing control. The feeling was indescribable.

Merlin gripped the back of Leon's head and pulled the knight hard against his lips. The kiss was definitely more forceful now, and Leon was shocked by the feelings coursing through him. Both men's breathing had intensified and Leon felt suddenly as if he and Merlin were lovers and this was not a bet after all. But… of course this was only a bet. Even though he was more turned on than he had almost ever been… there was no way that this could be- _Oh!_

Merlin's tongue found its way into the knight's mouth. The younger man licked at the roof of his mouth creating a sensation that started in Leon's groin but echoed throughout his entire body. He welcomed the feeling of the gentle probing and could not help the involuntary moan that escaped his lips.

"That's a good sign," Merlin retreated for a moment, breathing hard. "You wanna try putting your tongue into my mouth now."

Leon closed the gap between them quickly, eager to feel the sensation that this new level of intimacy was bringing. He licked into Merlin's mouth, allowing his tongue to explore the other man thoroughly. His own hands, which he had been able to keep to himself so far, now deceived him and moved toward Merlin as if they were drawn to him. One hand ran along Merlin's inner thigh and the other gripped the dark haired man's tunic roughly.

After kissing like this for a short time, Merlin pulled away again and the two men looked at each other shyly. Leon was in _very _unfamiliar territory here. He had never kissed anyone like this before… and he had never exactly imagined anything like this could ever occur with Merlin.

The young man spoke again. "The last part of this kiss gets _very_ messy… so if you don't want to go through with it…"

"I think I'm starting to believe I could really like messy," Leon smiled, his voice hoarse with arousal.

Merlin's eyes were dark with yearning as he smiled at the knight. He ran a thumb over Leon's lips as he leaned up to kiss him again.

When the two men touched lips again, Leon was taken to another place. Merlin's mouth was so hot and his tongue so skilled. He was sucking, licking, thrusting and kissing anything he could. He was also biting at Leon's lip a little even though he had said he wouldn't bite. Leon didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. He even found himself biting at Merlin's soft skin.

No longer was this kiss confined to their mouths. Merlin's lips ran over his face, his jaw, his neck. Leon could not believe how he was feeling and how carried away he was getting. If truth be told, this was the most passionate moment of his life. In the quiet woods, the noise of the crackling fire and the horses nearby faded into the background. All Leon could focus on was their breathing, the wet sound of their mouths on each other's and the incredible feeling of Merlin's lips.

This was messy… oh so messy… and fuck… it was sexy. Leon had been missing out all these years. He wasn't going to hold back now. He ran his hands over Merlin's tunic, brushing them over the other man's chest and feeling his hardened nipples. Merlin groaned deliciously and Leon could feel his own breeches were so tight now… too tight…

Suddenly Merlin pulled away. "The others are coming back," he warned breathing hard.

They were both panting heavily as Leon listened and heard the sound of Gwaine and Percival approaching through the trees.

Merlin stood up and quickly crossed back over to the other side of the fire as the other two knights appeared. Leon felt almost empty now without Merlin's lips on his. He watched the young servant sit down and they smiled discreetly at each other. Leon knew he wanted more of Merlin's kisses. He longed for them.

"That was a grand idea," Gwaine smiled at Leon. "Water was beautiful."

"Beautiful," Percival repeated agreeing with his friend. "Very cold… but refreshing."

Leon looked over to Merlin. "Perhaps, I should consider going for a swim." He still felt so hot. A swim would cool him down.

"It _is_ a very hot night," Merlin agreed.

"It's a cold night, actually," Gwaine frowned. "You must be too close to the fire, Merlin. Look! Your cheeks are all flushed."

"Mmm… yes you do look a little hot," Leon winked.

Merlin winked back sexily. They smiled knowingly at each other, the others too distracted to notice.

As Leon's pulse rate came back down and his heart started beating normally again, he started to laugh with the other men. They were no longer talking about kissing but if they did, Leon was positive it would no longer bother him.

Truth be told, he wanted to tell somebody about the kiss. He wanted to talk about how Merlin's tongue had wrestled with his…the way he could feel the kiss in every part of his body… the wet, hot messiness of it all. He finally understood what all the fuss was about. But, there wasn't anyone he would feel comfortable sharing this with.

Just before they all turned in, he walked over to the dark haired man and spoke quietly. "You won the bet!" he smiled.

Merlin looked at him so beautifully.

Why was Leon feeling so attracted to him now? "Guess I better pay up," Leon grinned affectionately.

"You're going to talk to Arthur about getting me a day off!" Merlin exclaimed happily.

"You deserve more than that," Leon looked at the other man's lips again. "I'll get you two days off."

Merlin smiled triumphantly.

ooOoo

A few days later back in Camelot, the knights were invited to feast with the King and Queen. As Leon entered the dining hall he looked across the room and saw Merlin. His heart thudded a little in his chest and he wondered if it would be this way with Merlin from now on.

"Merlin!" Gwaine sung out as he arrived for dinner. "Long time no see. Have you been ill these past couple of days?"

"No, Arthur gave me two days to myself," Merlin smiled.

"How'd you manage that?" Gwaine asked incredulously. "Normally, it's impossible to get an hour to yourself."

Merlin smiled at Leon and then responded, "I think someone recommended it to him. They were impressed with my _skills _on our recent trip."

Gwaine patted him on the back, "Well, you deserved a break. You helped a lot of people."

"Indeed you did," Leon chimed in, looking indulgently into the servant's eyes. "I hope you enjoyed your free time, Merlin."

"Thank you, Sir Leon. I did."

The two men held each other's eye cheekily for a moment before they heard Arthur calling out Merlin's name to go and serve him. Merlin hurried over to his King.

As the evening continued, Leon sat opposite his King and Queen, amongst the other knights, but he could not take his eyes off Merlin. He watched the young man as he filled the goblets with wine and cleared away empty plates. Leon found he was mesmerised by him.

Gwaine started to tell them all a largely embellished story about one of his escapades when all of a sudden he gestured wildly knocking his dessert course over. The cream ended up down the front of Leon's tunic and over his lap.

"Sorry about that," Gwaine apologised holding back laughter as he looked his friend over.

Leon stared at the roguish knight with frustration. The next thing he knew, Merlin was kneeling at his side with a damp cloth. "Would you like me to clean that up, Sir Leon?"

Leon laughed. "Well, yes please, Merlin. It is rather messy."

"I thought you were starting to like things a bit messy," the young servant smiled with a lingering glance toward the knight's lips.

"Mmm, that is true," Leon replied with a slow nod. Then he said something he never thought he would. "Messy is pretty hot!"

Merlin blushed and Leon felt thrilled that he could affect the other man in this way. As the servant cleaned off Leon's shirt and trousers, the knight had to hold his breath. Why was he enjoying Merlin touching him like this so much? Leon wanted to kiss him again… so much.

The dark haired man finished cleaning his clothes and stood. Leon looked up at him with interest. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Leon," Merlin nodded with an adorable smile then disappeared down the other end of the table.

Sir Leon sipped on his wine as he thought about his situation. This could not be good. A knight of Camelot developing some kind of extraordinary attraction toward the King's personal manservant… _now that could get very messy!_

**The End**


End file.
